Question: Emily is a farmer. She plants $9$ rows of tomatoes in a field. Each row has the same number of tomatoes. She plants a total of $90$ tomatoes in the field. How many tomatoes did Emily plant in each row?
Solution: The number of tomatoes that Emily planted in each row is the total number of tomatoes that she planted divided by the number of rows. The result, called the quotient, is $90\text{ tomatoes} \div 9\text{ rows of tomatoes}$ $90\text{ tomatoes} \div 9\text{ rows of tomatoes} = 10\text{ tomatoes per row}$